


Fred and George's Way of Helping

by redneckmama236



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redneckmama236/pseuds/redneckmama236
Summary: Fred and George test their new invention on an unsuspecting students.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Fred and George’s way of Helping (or Truth or Dare)

 

They had been working on the potion for the past six weeks. Tonight was finally the night.

They had all gathered in the Room of Requirement to celebrate. What were they celebrating? Another long week of putting up with Umbridge. For the past few weeks the students had decided to get together on Saturday nights to blow off steam. So far it worked. Every Sunday morning the students would wake up refreshed and ready to take on the Toad.

Tonight Fred and George decided they would bring the entertainment. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, who wants to pick the first game?” asked Harry.

“I believe-”

“It’s our turn,” responded the Twins, speaking in sequence as always.

“Oh no. I think this could be bad,” commented Ron. “Very bad.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” said Hermione.

“Well,” said Ginny. “What do you guys have planned?”

“I’m almost afraid to find out,” stated Neville.

Fred and George looked around the room at the group of people: Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Dean, Harry, and Neville. They wished they had some Slytherins to experiment on also. There was a knock at the door. In walked Draco Malfoy.

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” asked Ron.

“I was invited.”

“By whom?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“I think-”

Just then Fred jumped in, “That’s enough. Come on Malfoy join us. We are going to play Truth or Dare.”

“Booorrrrinng,” stated Ginny.

“I hate to say this, but, I agree Weasley,” added Draco.

“It’s not boring. You see we are going to play Truth or Dare with a Twist.”

“What kind of twist?” asked Neville.

“We invented a little something-”

“That ought to take the game-”

“To a whole new level.”

“Oh No!! Not another invention!” everyone cried.

“Yes. A new invention. Now everyone sit in a circle.”

“Now take this bottle-”

“Take a drink and pass it around.”

“Make sure everyone gets one.”

“What exactly is this?” asked Harry, the bottle in his hand.

“It’s just a little something-”

“To up the ante-”

“And make sure everyone plays nice-”

“And tells the truth.”

Everyone took a swig (even Malfoy!). They all knew by now that the Twins would never give them something that would hurt them. Embarrass them yes, hurt no. 

“Now I’ll start,” said Fred. “Ron, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Exactly how far have you and Hermione gone?”

“All the way, Baby.” Ron turned as red as his hair when he realized what he had just said.

“RON!!” Hermione gasped. Everyone else burst out laughing.

“Sorry. I couldn’t help it, Hermione. Really. What did you guys give us,” he asked turning to the Twins.

“Well…Veritaserum mixed with Obedience Draught.”

“WHAT!!” everyone cried.

“That way if you pick truth you can’t lie and if you pick dare you can’t try to get out of it.”

“Don’t worry it will wear off in about an hour.”

“Ok. Fine. Ron your turn,” said Hermione.

“Harry, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Where do you disappear to every night? I see you sneaking out after curfew.”

Harry eyes locked with Draco’s. He tried to remain silent. He even tried holding his hand over his mouth. “IsneakdowntothedungeonstoshagMalfoy,” he stammered.

“What?” asked Ron.

“Yeah, say that again a little slower and louder this time,” said George.

“I said I sneak down to the dungeons, meet Malfoy, and have the best sex of my life.”

“Best huh?” responded Malfoy. “Good because I think the same thing.”

“Since when?” whined Ron.

“Since the end of last term.”

“Are you a couple then? Or just fuck buddies?”

“I don’t know. I’d like to be a couple.”

“You would?”

“Yes.”

“Me too.”

“Ok then. Ron we’re a couple.”

“Ok now that that’s settled,” said Fred. “It’s your turn, Harry.”

“Hermione, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you think Ron is good in bed? If so, how good?”

“Oh Merlin Yes!!” she yelled, unable to contain herself. “He makes my toes curl.”

Everyone rolled on the floor, laughing.

“It’s a good thing he doesn’t make your hair curl, you would look even more like a poodle,” teased Draco.

“Malfoy that’s enough,” said Harry.

“Ok. I’m done. I’ll keep my mouth shut now.” 

Hermione snuggle up against Ron and the game continued.

“Neville, Truth or Dare?” Hermione asked.

“Dare.”

“Wow. Longbottom’s the first to pick dare. I have a new found respect for you.”

“Thanks Draco,” Neville replied.

Hermione continued, “I dare you to go out in the hall and find Professor Snape, grab him, kiss him, and run back here as fast as you can.”

“What? No, Hermione you can’t make him do that,” said Ginny.

“Yeah. He’s afraid of Snape,” commented Dean.

“It’s ok. Really guys,” said Neville as he found himself walking out the door.

“Well since it was supposed to be Neville’s turn, I say we skip him. I will go next,” said George. “Ginny, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell Dean how you really feel about him.”

“Dean, I love you. I can’t stop thinking of you. I want to marry you and give you lots of babies. I’ll also do anything you want in bed.”

“Ginny!” gasped Hermione.

“Dean, tell her how you feel,” demanded Ron.

“I love you, Ginny. I can’t get you out of my mind. I never said anything because of all your brothers. I just knew they would try to kill me.”

“Well now, I think you two need to spend some quality time together. Preferably where I can’t see you snog,” said Ron.

The two lovebirds disappeared into a dark corner where a large sofa had just materialized.

“Well, now whose turn?”

“Draco, you wanna go?”

“Sure. George, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who are you sleeping with?”

“Fred.”

The room got silent. No one moved a muscle. The only sound was breathing. 

“What?” Malfoy asked quietly.

“I’m sleeping with Fred. We are in love.”

“That’s right I’m in love with George too,” added Fred.

The Twins looked at each other, winked, and burst into laughter. “I can’t believe you guys believed that.”

“But you can’t lie,” stated Harry.

“Come on do you seriously think we drank that potion without having drank the counter potion first?”

“Yeah like we want you all to know all our secrets.”

“You little cheats. Here you are asking all about are deepest, darkest secrets knowing we can’t lie and you still get to lie to us?”

“Of course mate.”

“We aren’t that dumb.”

“Besides, you only told each other what you should have said a long time ago anyway.”

“That’s right. We didn’t ask you anything we didn’t already know the answer to. We were just trying to help everyone says what needed to be said.”

“We already knew about Ron and Hermione shagging (and about Ron’s insecurities). We knew Harry was buggering Draco (and getting some in return, yet still wanted more than sex). We knew Ginny and Dean liked each other and were both afraid to say anything (although we didn’t know our little sister was kinky). And we know about Neville and Snape…”

“Wait…what about Neville and Snape?” asked Hermione. “Speaking of Neville, shouldn’t he have been back by now?”

“Nope,” replied Fred, chuckling. “Um… Neville and our illustrious Potions Master have been getting it on for a few weeks now.”

THUD!!!

“I guess we were the only ones who knew, Forge.”

“I think you’re right, Gred.” The Twins looked around at everyone else passed out on the floor, and laughed.

“Think we helped?”

“Of course, now come and kiss me before they wake up.”

“Can’t believe they thought there was a counter potion.”

 

Please read and review


End file.
